Peas in a pod
by Lyn316
Summary: Allie Simms thought her biggest worry was school.When a new kid arrives at Spencer causeing tension among The Covenant, and she keeps having a repeating vision she must learn what it means to have something to fight for.
1. Chapter 1

_**I always knew I was different. I was born into a world few people even believed in. My parents were part of a covenant, that is a group of families that had magical powers. No one knew how we got them. They were just there. My best friend Tara was the first girl ever born into the families. Her twin brother Pogue inherited the powers, but not her. They were the second eldest of the group. Pogue bet her as second eldest by a hour. I was the last child to be born, which made me the youngest. When I was eight, I started to get premonitions. No one knew why I got them. Premonitions were usually what the eldest nephew of a Son of Ipswich got. There were only three records of it happening including me. I couldn't always a premonition when I wanted to, but I learned to focus my energy so it assisted me in getting a vision. It helped me to try and get a control on my gift.**_

_**I inherit my powers after my grandpa willed me his powers on my thirteenth birthday. For some reason I didn't get the full powers like I should have. The theory was since a Son usually got his first taste of powers on their thirteenth birthday, I got only a taste since it was mine. No one was sure. But that wasn't my biggest problem.**_

_**I thought all I had to worry about was being cool and studying to get into college. Boy, was I ever wrong. Life changed on me in a blink of an eye. It all started with a party…**_

Ch 1- The Party

A girl stood on a cliff, over seeing the party with her sapphire blue eyes. Her long black hair blew in the wind. She pulled her red windbreaker jacket closer to her. She decided she had been smart to wear jeans and her checker converse instead of the denim skirt and wedge shoes she had planned. She would have been freezing if she had. She pulled out the her cell phone and checked the time.

"Late like always," she muttered.

"It's Reid's fault, Allison," a voice said behind her. She looked behind her to see her brother with two of their closest friends. They all wore jeans and black jackets. It always amused her that they all dressed alike.

"You should know better, Tyler," she told him as she playful hit his chest. She turned to the one with the curly dirty blond hair and gave him a hug. "Hey Pogue."

"Hey Allie," Pogue (aka her best friend's brother) greeted as he returned her hug. "Do you know were Tara is?"

"Somewhere down there. I heard she got a ride with Kate."

"She was suppose to be at dinner." Allie laughed.

"You know she doesn't like rules." Pogue gave her a noggie and released her.

"Long time no see," she said to the oldest of the group. The brown eye cutie gave her a smile and pulled her into a hug. They had just seen each other less than three hours ago.

"Hey Allie Cat."

"Eww Caleb. That was my nickname when we were five." He laughed and let go of her. "Where the hell is Reid?"

"What's up fellow's?"

"Speaking of the devil," Allie said. Reid realized she was there and gave her a grin.

"Where were you?" Tyler questioned. "I stopped by to give you a lift."

"Had things to do," he replied. "How's the party?"

"Don' know," Pogue answered. "We just got here."

"Well hell boys," he said as his eyes changed. "Let's drop in." With that he jumped off the cliff.

"Reid!" Allie screamed pissed he used. Her brother had a different reaction.

"Shit yeah!" he cheered as he fell.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled.

"Come on it's not like it's going to kill us," Pogue told them as his eyes turned. "Yet." He jumped.

"Un-frickin real," Allie swore. Caleb smiled. "What are you grinning at Danvers?"

"Sometimes I wonder how you and Tyler are related."

"I wonder the same thing. I wonder about Pogue and Tara."

"Touché," he agreed. He held out his hand. "We better not keep them waiting."

"They're just lucky I wore Converse tonight," she replied as they fell. They both landed on one knee hand in hand.

"They actually used," Reid asked shocked as they got up. "I haven't seen Allie use in forever."

"It's because she's responsible," Tyler deafened as he gave Reid a smile. "Besides we're always getting her in trouble when she does."

"You and Tara both," she said. Her hand touched Reid as she passed them. Her eyes dilated as the always did when she got a premonition.

"_You know Sarah's my grandmother name," Reid was saying to a petite blond. "You kind of remin..,"_

"_Caleb Danvers," Caleb interrupted. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way." He gave Reid a pathetic look. The blond girl laughed. Allie decided she was pretty when she laughed._

"_Good…Sarah," she introduced._

Allie's eyes returned to normal and she shook her head. She always felt weird when she came out of a vision. She laughed when she realized Caleb and Reid were in front of her. She gently shoved passed them.

"What did you see," Reid called after her. She gave him a wave of her hand without looking back. She continued to the party without them as they tried to figure out what she saw.

"Hey," a guy greeted her. Allie recognized the boy, as Sam. He swam with her and the boys on the swim team.

"Sup Sam," Allie said. "How was your summer?"

"Not to bad," he answered. He took a sip out of his red plastic cup. "Want a cup?"

"I'm not drinking tonight," she told him. "Hey, have you seen Tara?"

"You mean you didn't come here with her. That's a shock." Allie laughed.

"I guess I'll have to find her than."

"Good luck. It seems like everyone's here." She laughed and looked around. She wandered and said hi to people she knew, and people she wished she didn't.

"Hello gorgeous," an evil voice greeted. Allie sighed. She so didn't want to deal with Spencer own personal Prick.

"Aaron," she acknowledge politely as she walked away. He grabbed her arm.

"Hold on. You haven't told me about your summer."

"Maybe she doesn't want to ass wipe," her best friend argued. Aaron looked from Allie to the dirty blond haired girl. She wore a red sequin tank with jeans and a jean jacket. Her top sparkled almost as much as her gray eyes.

"What ever. I have better things to do." He walked away.

"Your welcome," the girl teased as she hugged Allie.

"Come on Tara," Allie said as she dragged her friend over to where there brothers were. Their arms were linked "Introduce me to Sarah."

"O Lord. You had another vision, didn't you."

"Yea one of Caleb and Reid both flirting with Sarah." Tara's jaw dropped.

"No," Tara disagreed as she tried not to laugh.

"Way."

"I think you owe Kira an apology," Aaron was saying when they got there. He was in Caleb's face, again. Allie saw Kira hiding behind Aaron and figured the bimbo said something to Sarah.

"Twenty bucks says Kira started it and Sarah said nothing," Allie speculated. Aaron gave Allie a stare while Kira gave her a nasty look. Allie caught Sarah's eye and gave the blond a wink.

"I think Kira owes Sarah the apology," Caleb debated. Kate looked at Sarah and the two laughed. Aaron went to hit Caleb, but the new guy she had seen earlier stepped in between.

"You were being kind of bitchy," he told Kira. Reid's eyes flashed and Aaron's best friend puked on Aaron. Kira yelled as Sarah and Kate laughed. Allie she glared at Reid along with Tara and Caleb. Tara liked when Reid or Tyler pulled a prank like this, but she was in a "Pissed at Reid phase" as per usual. Pogue and Tyler grinned trying not to catch Allie or Caleb's eye. The music suddenly stopped.

"Hey guys Dylan just called," the dj said. "He said he say three cop cars heading this way…" Everyone ran. The group stopped when they hit the woods.

"Are you riding with us?" Pogue asked Allie.

"I rather you than who I came with," she replied.

"Need a ride?" Caleb asked Kate and Sarah.

"No Sarah drove us out here," Kate replied.

"Tara?"

"I'm fine."

"See you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked Kate.

"It's getting late," she replied. "I think I'm going to crash." They kissed. "Call me in the morning?"

"I could use a lift," the new kid said from behind them. Allie looked at him. He was kind of cute.

"No problem," Kate agreed to quickly.

"Hey nice going back there," Caleb praised. "Caleb."

"Chase." They shook hands. "Thought that guy and I were about to go at it." Sarah laughed and Kate looked back at Chase. "His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it?" Reid agreed from behind them.

"Sure you got a ride?" Allie asked Tara.

"Yea I'm going with the girls." She added in Allie ear, "And Chase."

"You're a freak," Allie joked.

"Look who's talking." They parted ways. Caleb held the door open for Allie while he watched Sarah get into her car.

"Isn't that cute?" Allie asked Pogue as Caleb got in.

"Sarah wants you, man," Pogue told Caleb.

"That's bull shit," Reid argued from shot gun pissed off.

"Saying that it's bull shit is bull shit, Reid," Allie countered.

"How the hell would you know?" Reid demanded.

"Watch it," Tyler warned. "That is my sister you're talking to." Reid gave him a small apology look, but looked at Allie still wanting an answer. Allie tapped her head.

"Because I saw it up close and personal." Allie looked at Sarah's car.

"Don't be jealous Reid," Pogue comforted. He hit Caleb's shoulder.

"Boys," Allie sighed as Sarah opened the door.

"My car won't started," she told them.

"Hop in with us," Tyler suggested.

"We don't have the room," Allie reminded him.

"I can't just leave it here," Sarah shouted.

"I can fix it for you," Reid offered.

"Reid don't," Caleb ordered.

"It's not over yet boys," Reid challenged as he left the car. Allie watched him annoyed.

"Let it go it's his life, man," Pogue reminded Caleb. Reid popped the hood and used.

"Try it again," Reid said as he closed the hood. Allie saw Chase give Tara a skeptical look which she returned with a smile. The engine started and Chase smiled.

"Thank you," Sarah thanked. She closed the car door and speed off as the police sirens got closer and closer.

* * *

**So what'd you think?? Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2- The escape and Sarah

"Move over," Reid ordered Tyler as he opened the driver's side door.

"It's my car," Tyler argued.

"Move over, baby boy, now!" Caleb commanded. Tyler did and they took off.

"You do realize the car was a present, right?" Allie asked Reid. He looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Don't worry Allie Cat. I would never destroy your present to Tyler."

"Better not," she muttered under her breath.

"Relax," Pogue comforted as he threw an arm around her shoulders. The police cars were getting closer.

"Reid pull over," she demanded. He looked in the mirror.

"What those guys? No sweat." Caleb looked behind them. Reid increased the speed and did a tight turn.

"Now I remember why I don't ride with you," she joked as she slammed into Pogue.

"Woo," Reid yelled.

"We got to pull over," Caleb admitted.

"Finally someone who agrees," Allie thanked. Reid glared at her. She replied with a look of her very own.

"Aww you want to stop?" Reid asked. "That'll impress Harvard."

"That was so below the belt Reid," Allie snapped.

"Oh yea? What about swim team. Do you think all our asses would still be on the team tomorrow if we got pulled over?" Allie sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she surrendered. "Lose them fast."

"Cut across Marble Heights," Caleb suggested. "We might as well have some fun while we're at it." Reid and Tyler laughed.

"My pleasure," Reid said. He speed up as the level of the road switched. They landed with a thump.

"Gentle," Allie reminded him.

"Stop being a back seat driver," Tyler told her. Reid laughed along with the other guys. Allie shut her mouth and folded her arms across her chest.

"You guys ready?" Reid asked. He thought for a minute. "And royal pain?"

"Sorry, I thought I was a back seat driver."

"We could use the extra support so the car doesn't get damaged," Reid replied.

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath.

"Come on Caleb it's going to take all of us," Pogue reminded Caleb who wasn't happy with what they were about to do. Pogue nudged Allie and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Only so the car isn't damaged because of blondie," she told Pogue. She kicked the drivers seat.

"Whatever you say girly," he replied as he floored it. Reid's eyes turned first followed by Tyler. Pogue was next. Allie heard the police car blow the horn. They were probably trying to warn them about the cliff.

"Allie!" Caleb repeated his eyes already black. Allie eyes changed from their blue shade to black like the boys.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid yelled as they went over the cliff. They reappeared behind the officers parked car. The guys laughed while Allie stared at the officers. They looked spooked. Reid backed up and did a one eighty.

"Nice job," Tyler praised as they speed off.

"Did you see the look on there faces?" Pogue asked as he laughed.

"Yea," Allied piped up. "Did you see the look of pure terror on their face?"

"You got to have some fun everyone once in a while." She looked at Caleb shock.

"Yea, Allie they were suckers for it," Reid agreed. Allie looked for her purse and found that it fell on the floor of the drivers side. She leaned over the seat and grabbed it.

"What the hell?" Reid asked her.

"What the hell indeed," she replied. She disappeared before they could say anything.

***

Allie opened the draws to her organizers in her dorm. She thought she left her music cd in her laptop, but it wasn't there. Her door flew open making her knock over her stuff.

"Sorry," Chase apologized as he came in. She saw Tara behind him with an amused look. He went to pick it up but Allie stopped him.

"Don't worry about it," she told him hand on her chest to attempt slowing down her racing heart "I'll get it in the morning."

"You sure?" he asked. "I don't mind. It's my fault."

"No it's mine," Tara corrected. She looked at Tara. "I saw the light was on, and didn't realize you were back. I asked him to check it out."

"How are you back so soon?" he questioned. "You were behind us and had to shake the cops."

"Back roads and short-cuts," Allie explained. "There's a lot of them. We've actually found most of them escaping the cops." She gave a smile and hoped it covered her lie up. He smiled back.

"That's cool. You'll have to show me them." Tara faked yawn annoyed. Allie wanted to slap her but refrained.

"Another day," she agreed. "It's getting late."

"Yea it is," he admitted. "Catch you later, Allie." He turned and paused when he reached Tara. "Three?"

"Three sharp," Tara answered.

"See you tomorrow than." He left and Allie began to pick up the stuff that fell.

"O my god, what a hunk," Tara squealed after a minute. "Is he not the most gorgeous thing you have ever seen."

"Don't you think you're acting a tinny bit giddy?" Allie joked. Tara gave her a look. "The guys are handsome."

"Allie it is a Sin to not look at something that fine. Besides were not related to him."

"We're not related to or Caleb either, and we don't look at him."

"Yes but we didn't grow up with Chase." She folded her arms across her chest. "Why are you arguing?"

"Dunno," Allie admitted. She thought for a moment and looked up at Tara. "I got a vibe from him."

"Good or bad?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well he certainly asked a lot of questions about you and the guys. Maybe you were mistaking a vibe for curiosity."

"Yea maybe." She finished with the fallen stuff and remembered the question she wanted to ask Tara. "Hey, do you know were my cd is?" Tara gave her an innocent look.

"What cd?" she purred.

"Tara what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing. Why do you always assume I've done something wrong?"

"Cause usually you do." Allie took a breath to relax. "Where is it?"

"I put had in Sarah's cd player for the trip to the Dells." Allie walked out of the room pissed at Tara. She always pulled the same stunt just because she was impatient. Allie knocked on Kate's door and opened it.

"After Caleb's dad died she became a bit of an alcoholic," Kate said as she ushered Allie in.

"Who was it?" Sarah asked from the bathroom.

"No one," Kate answered.

"Oh. So is he seeing that girl?"

"No," Allie answered for Kate. "We're just really good friends." Sarah poked her head out of the bathroom.

"So we are interested," Kate sang to her roommate. Sarah grabbed her night shirt and pulled it back over her head.

"Sorry to intrude so late," Allie apologized to Sarah. She held out her hand to Kate. "Give it."

"Give what?" Allie raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine." She handed Allie the cd.

"Who was that by the way?" Sarah asked. "Kate told me it was someone I've never heard of."

"It's her," Kate said proudly.

"It me singing and messing with the drums and stuff on my computer software," Allie explained. She gave Kate a stern look. "Except it's still in the process and not meant to be heard." Kate held her hands up in an attempt to stop the look

"You're amazing," Sarah told her. "If I had that kind of talent I would be applying to a school for the arts."

"I want to major in music next year in college," Allie informed Sarah. She looked at the new girl and suddenly remembered her manners. "I never got to introduce my self because of everything that happened. My name is Allison, but I go by Allie. Allie Simms." They shook hands.

"So you and Tyler are twins?" Sarah asked.

"Actually I'm a year younger. I got put up a grade." Sarah's mouth formed an O. Kate yawned. "Okay I'm gone." Kate looked at her surprised.

"You don't have to…"

"Yes I do." She turned to Sarah. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too." Allie walked towards the door.

"Allie." Allie stopped and looked at Kate. "We're going in town tomorrow with Tara and Chase to stock up on stuff if you want to come."

"So that's what Tara meant." Kate and Sarah were confused. "She said she see him tomorrow when he left our dorm. I think she got pissed he paid so much attention to me."

"I would be too," Kate agreed.

"Down girl you have a boy," she reminded Kate as she opened the door. "I have to run some errands tomorrow but I'll call you so we can meet up."

"'Kay, night Allie."

"Night Kate; Night Sarah."

"Sweet Dreams." Allie closed the door and turned to see a familiar blond in her way.

"Christ, Reid," she swore as they walked towards her dorm. "Can't you go bother someone other than the new girl?"

"Actually I was looking for you," he admitted with a grin. He loved to scare her. "Baby boy seems to think you were really mad."

"I was," she admitted. "But I'm over it. Is that all?" Reid stepped in her path.

"I was actually wondering if you've talked to Tara lately."

"I talk to her all the time."

"I meant about me and her." Allie sighed.

"Reid I'm not getting in the middle of one of your fights again."

"But she's really making a big deal out of nothing."

"What was it this time?"

"Kira was trying to hit on me." That was really not something to break up over. Kira always flirted with everyone. "I don't know what happened. I didn't do anything and…" Reid paused. "I miss her." Allie sighed. She would be in the middle of their fight, again.

"I'll talk to her," Allie promised. Reid kissed her cheek.

"You're the best."

"Oh an hour ago I was an annoying back seat driver who also is a royal pain."

"The first half was Tyler," he reminded her with a smile. "No seriously if you could talk to her I'd owe you."

"You already do." He walked her the rest of the way to her room. "Now vanish," she ordered which he (literally) did. Allie opened the door to find Tara sitting on her own bed with her arm crossed across her chest.

"You were with Reid!" Tara accused as Allie changed in to pj shorts and a white shirt.

"And if I was?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"We're talking in the morning then." Allie heard the older girl grumble as they got into bed. Allie turned off the light (the normal way) and was glad that she didn't have to worry about boy problems.

* * *

Reviews are amzing :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**- A big shout out and **THANK-YOU** to **J-21Way**, **Bloomsky**, **Queen** **Puppy** **Lover**, and **shaybay55** for your reviews!!! And now ch 3 of this tale....

Ch 3- Problems and Errands

Allie's alarm went off eight thirty the next morning. She didn't want to get up, but knew she had to. She hit the off button and sat up.

"Allison Catherine Simms it way to early to be getting up," Tara complained still half asleep. Allie laughed and pulled out clothes from her closet.

"Go back to sleep," Allie instructed her. She grabbed her bath stuff and went to take a shower. Luckily just about all of Spencer had gone to the party last night. As a result, Allie could take a shower alone in peace. She went back to her dorm and found Tara still asleep. She changed into a long sleeve green shirt and her black skinny jeans. She threw her brown riding boots into her backpack along with her wallet. She put her phone and keys in her pants pocket and left the dorm. She went to the dinning hall and got a eggs with bacon. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at one of the smaller tables. She was joined a minute later.

"I didn't figure you as an early bird," Chase told her as he sat at the table. He gave her a grin. Allie swallowed and tried not to flip out on him. She was not a morning person until she finished her first cup of coffee.

"Have chores to do," she replied as she took a bite of her eggs. "And nine really isn't that early. I'm usual up earlier."

"Are you to riding your horse today?" he asked. She looked down at her clothes. Her clothes didn't scream horse rider. "Tara mentioned you ride last night."

"Really?" Her eyes narrowed. "What else did she happen to mention?" Chase laughed.

"I didn't realize you liked to keep things secretive."

"No I just don't like people telling other people about me." He met her eyes, and she found herself unable to look away.

"So what do you like?"

"Honestly, not a player." She grabbed her bag and left without another word.

***

Allie brushed the hay off her as she got into her car five and a half hours later. She had cleaned her horse Meadow's stall and had been able to ride him. She hadn't been able to spend much time that week with him, and was glad she was able to today. She wanted to spend time with her mother, but forgot she had gone to Boston to see her latest boyfriend. Ever since Allie's father died three years earlier, her mother had a new boyfriend ever three or four months.

Allie was about to change her shoes when she had a vision of a darkling sitting in Caleb's car. She took a deep breath trying to steady her rapid breathing and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Allie, can I call you back?" Caleb asked as soon as he answered.

"After you tell me why the hell I had a vision of you and a darkling." There was a long silence on the other line.

"Where are you?"

"At home. I just got down with Meadow." She paused and thought. "Meet me at the diner?"

"Yea I'll be there." She hung up the phone and got into her car. She floored it to the diner eager to talk to Caleb.

"Good morning Miss Allie," the owner Jerry greeted. He was an older man in his late forties who had a wonderful sense of humor. "Mr. Caleb is waiting for you. If you'll just follow me." He lead her to a booth where Caleb was sitting.

"Morning sunshine," Caleb greeted sarcastically. Allie sat in the booth across from him.

"Can I get you something to drink, Miss?" Jerry asked. The diner was Allie's favorite place to eat, so she usual dragged the guys to come with her. As a result, Jerry personally waited on them. She had actually ate there the day before with Tara for lunch.

"Actually if Caleb's ready we can order."

"I just want roast beef sandwich with a Pepsi." Jerry looked at Allie. The one thing she loved about the diner was it served breakfast all day.

"Two chocolate chip pancakes with bacon, hash browns, and a coffee."

"I'll send someone with the drinks right away," Jerry promised them.

"Thank you," the two said in unison.

"You're quite welcome," Jerry replied. He left and Allie gave him a look.

"What?"

"You know what." She held out her hands.

"I thought you couldn't always get a premonition." He gave her his hands anyway. Allie closed her eyes and focused her energy. After a minute or so she released his hands. "And?"

"Nothing," she said annoyed as their drinks were placed on the table. "What happened?"

"I was driving and on the phone with Pogue and then…" He lowered his voice. "And then the darkling, in the shape of the dead kid appeared."

"What were you talking about?" Allie asked her voice in a whisper.

"Someone used last big time last night. And then a kid shows up dead. Put one and one together. Not to mention the fact that someone sent me that darkling."

"So you think someone used last night?"

"I know someone did." Allie laughed sarcastically.

"You think Reid did it."

"Who else could it be. Pogue didn't do it. You wouldn't do it, and your brother doesn't have the balls to try it." Allie took a sip of her coffee.

"But you sensed someone using."

"It woke me out of a dead sleep two am this morning." Allie almost spit her coffee out.

"How?"

"Pogue thinks it's because I'm so close to ascending."

"That makes sense." They stopped when they saw Jerry with there food.

"A sandwich for Mr. Caleb and everything else for the young Miss Allie."

"Thanks Jerry," Allie thanked as she began to eat.

"You would think you hadn't eaten in days the amount of food you're eating," Caleb joked. "Don't you usually eat at Spencer, anyway?"

"I do. I had two bites of breakfast before I was joined by the new kid. I tossed the food and haven't had a thing to eat since."

"Chase? He doesn't seem that bad." He searched her face. "Did you get a vision of him or something."

"I just get a bad vibe from him." He didn't buy it. "Well I do. That and the fact that he is total hitting on Kate and Tara doesn't help. He was trying to flirt with me this morning at breakfast which is why I eighty-six the food and left."

"Do you think maybe you're just upset Tara is flirting with him because her and Reid broke up, again."

"I don't know Caleb. That still doesn't mean he should be flirting with Kate."

"Did you see him and Kate flirting."

"No, but when I told Kate Tara got jealous he was talking to me later last night she said she would be just as jealous."

"I don't know what to tell you. Why were you with Kate?" Allie rolled her eyes.

"Because Tara took one of my cds again to listen to on the way to the party. Kate had it so I went to get it back." Allie smiled. "Speaking of, do you know what Sarah was asking Kate when I got there?"

"Why do I have a feeling your about to tell me?"

"Because I'm amazingly good to you. She was asking if you were seeing anyone." Caleb smiled but then tried to cover it up.

"So what?" Allie sighed.

"Caleb there is a totally sweet girl into you who is not one of Spencer slutty gold diggers. You're not the least bit interested?"

"Maybe I am." Allie stuck a fork full of hash browns into her mouth so she wouldn't yell. "Maybe I just don't want my sister to know."

"Fine don't take my advice." She pointed her fork at him. "The last time you didn't you went out with Kira and how did that turn out?"

"You're a pain in the ass. Did you know that?"

"I have to be. You, unlike Pogue and Ty, don't have an annoying sister who is actually quite helpful when he it comes to dating." Caleb laughed.

"Yeah I'm not as blessed." Allie laughed and finished her last bite. They paid the bill and left. "So we're you heading?"

"I have to go pick up my pain killers." Some times she got a migraine with her visions. It was rare, but had happened a lot the past week. Caleb looked at her worried.

"You went through an entire bottle this week." Her prescription had ten tablets that were on a take when you need bases. They were very strong pain killers.

"Yea." She went to open the door to her VW Beetle, but Caleb leaned on the door.

"Allison talk to me." Allie folded her arms.

"There's nothing to talk about. I keep seeing this vision that makes no sense."

"What is it?" Allie didn't answer. "Allie if you keep seeing it, it's important. We all know from past experience that if you ignore a vision, it keeps coming back." Allie glared at him.

"A guy, your height, dark brown maybe black hair standing with you in Putnam's barn."

"That's it?"

"I told you. It doesn't make any sense." Caleb looked at her. "Caleb I swear that's everything."

"I know." He suddenly smiled as if trying to brighten her mood. "I have to get his meds." By him, Caleb meant his father. They both went to the same store for there medicine. "Race you." She smiled falling for his trick yet again.

"You're on." She got on her car and took advantage of her ten second head start.

* * *

**Reviews== :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Magic Number Three

Allie was the first one to make it to the store. She got her prescription and decided to wait for Caleb to get his. She was reading the article about the party and the kid they found dead when she felt someone poke her. Looking up she saw Kate.

"Hi sweetie," Allie greeted as she put the paper down.

"Here you are, Caleb," they heard Dr. Smith say.

"You're here with Caleb?" Kate asked confused.

"No," Allie answered. "We bumped into each other earlier and decide to have lunch. He had to pick up his some medicine and I needed a refill on mine."

"Hey Caleb," Kate called.

"Oh hey Kate, what are you up to?"

"Oh I'm just stocking up our room." She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Did you guys here about the dead kid."

"Yea," Caleb answered quickly. "We did." Kate looked back and forth between them.

"Did you know him?" she asked.

"No he had just transferred in," Caleb said.

"Actually I met him once," Allie admitted. "He helped me bring some boxes up. His roommate was Sam, from the swim team."

"Yea I heard he lived on Reid and Tyler's floor." Allie and Caleb shared a looked over Kate's information. Before Allie could press the matter further though, Caleb noticed Sarah coming towards them.

"Hi," the blond greeted with a huge smile.

"Hi there," Caleb spoke like an idiot, making Allie smile.

"Boo!" Chase yelled. Kate jumped while the others smiled.

"You scared me!" Kate complained with a smile as she hit him. Chase laughed and held out his hand to Caleb.

"Hey man."

"Hey," Caleb replied.

"Hello again," he said to Allie. Allie muttered a hello.

"Hey Sarah which did you think…" Tara stopped talking when she noticed the crowd. She looked at Allie. "Hey girl." She added, "Boy," when she saw Caleb. "What are you two doing here?"

"I had to get some medicine," Caleb told her they shared a knowing look that no one else saw. Tara looked at Allie and realized what she had in the bag.

"Again?" Tara asked worried. Chase looked at the two of them.

"Am I missing something?" he asked.

"No," Allie assured him. "I just get really bad migraines."

"Vanilla or Lavender?" Tara asked Allie holding up two different plug in air fresheners to change the subject.

"Lavender," Allie answered.

"I'm going to see if Pogue wants to catch that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon," Kate said. Allie noticed Sarah and Caleb giving each other looks. "Who else wants to go."

"I will," Chase told her.

"Me too," Tara agreed. "Allison?"

"I have to get a new uniform skirt," Allie apologized. "And I still have to go to the bank."

"What have you been doing all day?" Sarah asked curious. "Chase said you've been gone since this morning."

"I was riding my baby," Allie told her. Sarah gave her an odd look. "MY horse not a person."

"Aww you have a horse?" If Allie liked Sarah already, she absolutely adored the girl now.

"Yes. His name is Meadow." Allie moved and stood in-between Tara and Sarah to show Sarah a picture. "He was rescued three years ago from an abusive owner and been mine ever since."

"Hey Caleb are you coming?" Kate asked as she pulled her cell out.

"You should totally ditch the movie and go with Caleb," Allie whispered to Sarah as Caleb told Kate why he couldn't go. She looked at Allie and noticed that Caleb stared at her.

"I already saw it," Sarah said quickly. Kate smirked and nodded her head. Tara covered her mouth and looked away. Allie wanted to laugh as well, but refrained from it. She caught Caleb's eyes and nodded her head towards Sarah.

"Do you feel like running some errands?" Caleb asked Sarah.

"Sure," the blond answered with a smile. "Just let me get this stuff and put it in the car."

"I'll wait," Caleb promised her. The group walked over to the check out line.

"You should come with us, Allie," Chase told her. Allie opened her mouth to speak but Tara beat her to it.

"Actually, her skirt is way too small on her so she has to get a new one for tomorrow," Tara told him.

"Yea we wouldn't want her to get yelled out," Kate agreed. "Hey Pogue it's me. What are you doing right now?" Kate asked speaking into her cell phone.

"That's too bad," Chase admitted. "It would have been fun to hang out." He touched her hand and her eyes closed as the familiar feeling rushed over her. It was over a second later. "Are you alright?" \

"Yea," Allie replied as she shook his arm off her. "Just a minor migraine. Your cologne must have set it off." She gave him a smile as another vision came over her. She closed her eyes and backed away from him, holding her head in her hands.

"Allie?" Caleb touched her shoulder worried. She flinched as she received her third in a row. She dropped her bag and clutched her head. "Allie you okay?" Allie opened her eyes and gave Caleb a look. He immediately understood.

"Yea I probably need to just get some air," she told him. "It's probably the cleaning soap or something." Sarah bent down and picked up the bag Allie had dropped. Caleb handed Sarah a five dollar bill as she gave him the bag.

"Would you do me a favor and get her a bottle of water?" he asked her.

"Yea sure." Caleb put an arm around Allie's shoulders and led her out of the store. Allie unlocked the her car and opened the door to the front seat. She grabbed the bag from his hand and collapsed on the seat. Caleb crouched down in front of her open door as she turned to face him.

"So you want to tell me what you saw?" he asked her. She remained silent. "Was that three vision's in a row?" Allie nodded her head. She waited for her head to stop spinning and her body to relax.

"The first was someone lying dead on the floor," Allie told him in a whisper. "They had this ring on… I know I've seen it before, but I don't know from where."

"Did you get a good look at the face?" Allie shook her head.

"It was dark. The ring was the only thing a got a good look of."

"Second?"

"Me standing in a funeral home in front of a closed casket. There was no name on it."

"And the last?"

"The same one I've been having. You and someone else in Putnam's barn." Allie massaged her head in an attempt to make it stop hurting. "Caleb what the hell is going on?"

"I honestly don't know." Allie stared at Caleb.

"You don't think Reid would be jealous enough as to…" Her voice trailed off. Caleb gave her a smile.

"I don't think he would go that far." The other walked up.

"One order of water," Sarah said cheerfully handing Allie the water.

"Merci," Allie thanked in French. She took a sip and swallowed one of the pills.

"You okay?" Chase asked.

"Yea I just need to relax and I'll be fine."

"Are you alright to drive?" Caleb asked her. She nodded her head. "Are you sure?"

"I can drive you if you want," Chase offered. Allie looked up to see that Tara was glaring at her.

"No it's all right. I'm just going back to the dorms to get some sleep." Caleb looked up at Tara to see the older girl's glare. Caleb got up and leaned into the car to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Text me when you get back," he ordered.

"Sure." She turned the right way and started the engine as the others got in their cars. "Hey Sarah," Allie called. The blond turned towards Allie. Allie gave her a smile. "Have fun." Sarah smiled back and waved.

"Thanks Allie." Allie closed the door to her car, ignoring the incoming text from Tara she turned the car around and drove back to the dorms.

* * *

**Remember to review :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5- Drama's of Girlfriends

Allie sat on her bed with her robe on and a towel around her head drawing the ring. She had taken a shower as soon as she got back to Spencer to try and relax her, but it hadn't helped. She decided instead to try and draw the ring in hopes that she could remember where she had seen it before. She still felt shaky from the visions. She wanted to call one of the guys, but she couldn't. She didn't want to worry her brother and she was too worried about Reid to try to talk to him. She didn't want to interrupt Caleb from his date if she didn't have to. She could call Pogue, but he was busy doing something from the look Kate had on her face when she hung up with him. Her phone rang and she picked it up to see who it was before she answered it. She smiled when she sawthe picture.

"I was just debating about calling you," she said when she picked it up.

"That's a scary thought," Pogue told her. "Caleb texted me and told me what happened. You okay?"

"Yea I just wanted to talk to someone."

"Why didn't you call Tara." Allie sighed.

"She with Chase and Kate and not happy with me at the moment."

"Why not?"

"She pissed that Chase is giving me more attention than her. Although I don't know why because I don't want him. He's too much of a prep." Pogue laughed.

"Good so I'm not the only one who doesn't like him."

"No you're not." She laid back into her pillows. "Penny for your thoughts," she said after a few moments of silence.

"You're such a weirdo."

"You're one to talk witch."

"Ouch that hurt." Allie laughed.

"No really. What's on your mind?"

"I'm just trying to figure all this out. I know Reid's using to piss Caleb off, but to kill someone. That's not Reid." They were silent again.

"Do think maybe there's something else out there all together doing this. Someone else like us."

"Now I'm a little worried about how much medication you've been taking."

"Ha ha, Pogue, you're so funny."

"I know. So are you coming to Nicky's later or should I bring you a burger?"

"No I'll be there." She paused for a second. "I have to go to make sure Caleb doesn't make a fool out of his self."

"Yea I don't know how the hell that happened. Him and Sarah."

"It's nice to see him happy, though." Pogue snickered.

"I guess it is." Allie heard talking. "Hey I got to pay my bill."

"Where are you anyway? Kate looked pissed when you told her you couldn't go to the movies."

"Getting my bike fixed."

"Ahh. Well then go pay your bill because I'm not getting my ass out of bed to pick you up."

"Thanks, Allie, but all your brother know you would after the fourth call."

"No actually it would probably be the second time, but I'm going to take a nap." She looked at her clock to see what time it was. she still had a hour before she needed to get ready. "I'll see you later."

"Sure. Call me if you need anything."

"Okie Dokie."

"Again with the weirdo." She heard him laugh as he hung up the phone. Allie used to open her closet. She used to pull out a blue v-neck knit dress that came half way down her calves and a pair of black leggings. She then shut the closet door and closed her eyes.

***

She had gotten about a half hour of sleep before her phone rang. She answered it with out looking to see who it was. "Hello."

"Someone sounds tired."

"If you woke me up to mock me then I'm going back to sleep, Caleb."

"No I have to ask you a favor."

"Does this mean I can't go back to sleep?"

"Yes."

"You ask so much." She opened her eyes and sat up. "Okay I'm all ears."

"Kate just dropped Chase off about the same time I dropped Sarah off which was a few minutes ago. Kate told me her and Tara were going over Tara's house to get ready. They didn't even stop to pick up clothes."

"Are you asking me a favor or telling me about how pissed girls are at me?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would help Sarah get ready since she's never been to Nicky's." Allie was silent for a moment. She liked Sarah, but she loved sleep. Then again Caleb was her brother and she would do anything for him.

"Hey Caleb, do you really like this girl?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Then I'm getting up."

"Allie Cat you are the best person in the world."

"And you're a piece of work. We'll meet you there. I'll call you when we leave." She hung up before he could make a snappy come back. She put her phone in her purse and tossed it by the door. She then grabbed her clothes, hair drier, and her make up bag. She grabbed her purse on her way out and made her way to Sarah room. She knocked on the door and Sarah answered right away.

"Come in," Sarah ordered as she held the door open for Allie.

"I wondering if you wouldn't mind getting ready with me since Tara went home. I don't really like doing it by myself." Sarah gave her a long stare. Allie knew the girl was smart enough to figure out that Caleb would call her so his girlfriend wouldn't have to be alone. He really didn't give Sarah enough credit.

"I would absolutely love it," Sarah answered. They shared a smile and they started to get ready.

"I forget to ask. Did you have fun with Caleb?"

"I did," Sarah said slightly blushing. Allie laughed.

"You're adorable." Sarah gave Allie a hard look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you if that's what it sounded like."

"No it's not that. It's just something Kate said." Allie rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess. She warned you to be nice to me or you'll never see Caleb again." Sarah nodded. "Yea she likes to say that to all the girls the guys go out with, but it's not really true."

"So you can't make me disappear?" Allie almost had a laughing fit in the irony of the girl's words. She with held.

If you only knew, Allie thought. "I can, but I don't like to do it, and I don't if I can avoid it. I've been asked to approve the guys girlfriends since we were in middle school. The first time I actually didn't approve a girl was when Kate and Pogue started to go out sophomore year. It didn't think it would last, but it has so. She can be a little free at times if you know what I mean."

"And here I thought I was the only one who thought so." They shared a smile. Allie then looked into Sarah's eyes.

"I think you and Caleb will go along far." Sarah laughed.

"Is that your blessing?"

"I think it is." They laughed. "No really. He hasn't had a serious relationship since his dad died, and I think your just the girl he needs." Allie looked in the mirror and began to do her make up.

"The way he talks about you, you would think the two of you went out or something." Allie sighed and looked at the blond.

"That's a common mistake people make." Allie looked at the floor. "I lost my dad a few months before he lost his. As the oldest of our group he always checked in on me. When his dad died, I did the same. He's like my brother. I even think some days I'm closer to him than Tyler." Sarah gave her an apologetic look. "Besides I've always had my eye on another son of Ipswich."

"Who?"

"Now that is a mystery for you to find out on your own." Sarah gave her a look, but realized the Allie wouldn't tell.

"So is this okay to wear at Nicky's?" Sarah asked. Allie looked over her gold halter and black jeans outfit.

"It is," Allie agreed as she walked to the closet. "But lets find something that will make Caleb melt when he sees you." Sarah giggled.

"You're the best." Allie rolled her eyes as she helped the third person who told her she was the best (that day) find the perfect outfit.

* * *

Remember reviews are loved!!!


End file.
